


Intertwined (Part 1)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [35]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur and Merlin discuss the past as they look towards their futures with the women they love.-Prompt:243. Looking back





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Intertwined (Part 1)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin discuss the past as they look towards their futures with the women they love.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 917  
**Prompt:** 243\. Looking back  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #34

**Intertwined (Part 1)**

Arthur looked up from his paperwork and watched merlin make the bed. He seemed to hesitate, as if he really didn’t want to know the answer to the question in his head. He took a deep breath and asked anyway.

“Merlin, how long have you and Morgana been…..” Arthur made a face, “You know … with each other?”

Merlin stopped plumping up the pillow and wrinkled his nose. “Arthur, don’t you think that’s a bit personal? I mean I don’t really want to tell you details of my relationship with your sister.”

“Just answer the question.” Arthur put down the quill in his hand and walked over to the bed. “How long?”

“We haven’t actually …you know….yet.” Merlin threw the pillow to the head of the bed then turned to Arthur. “You and Gwen?”

“Nope!” Arthur shook his head. “Not yet.”

“Then why did you ask me?” Merlin sighed. “She didn’t enchant me. She couldn’t have. She didn’t have the power until recently.”

“I was just thinking of that night at Lancelot’s first knighting.” Arthur grinned. “She was in that dress and you couldn’t take your eyes off of her. I thought that, maybe that night, you and she….”

Merlin got a goofy look on his face and then shook it off. “She didn’t even know my name back then.”

“She does now and she will be yelling it through the corridor after you get married tomorrow.” Arthur smirked.

Merlin laughed. “Gwen already does that to you.”

“Not the same.” Arthur frowned.

“Really?” Merlin grinned. “When you stayed at her house, you kissed her. That is when she started bossing you around, isn’t it?”

“Actually, she started bossing me around before I kissed her.” Arthur rubbed his face. “I had always liked her but I fell in love with her during that time we spent together.”

Merlin chuckled. “Morgana knew something had changed between the two of you. She told me. I thought she was mental until I saw how you looked at Gwen when she wasn’t paying attention to you.”

“We are both about to be married men.” Arthur sat on the bed.

Merlin sat on the bed next to Arthur. “Yes we are. But Elyan is first. We should take him out and get him drunk to celebrate. Invite all the knights and make it a party.”

“Guinevere will have my head if he’s hung over at his wedding in the morning.” Arthur sighed. He looked at Merlin. “I will just have to tell her it was your idea.”

“She is never going to believe it.” Merlin laughed. “I will go round everyone up. He gets married at sunrise so we don’t have long to celebrate.”

“I will meet you at the pub.” Arthur got up and went to sit back down at his desk. “I have a few more things to go through and then we can make all of the women mad at us.”

“You think that maybe you can sign those papers making me a free man, Sire?” Merlin smoothed the bed after he got up. “I don’t think your sister wants to marry a manservant. She would prefer a physician.”

“Then we better find her one before the wedding.” Arthur laughed.

Merlin glared at him. “Very funny.”

“I have already signed them.” Arthur smiled. “I will present them tomorrow afternoon right before you take your vows.”

“Two weddings in one day.” Merlin sighed. “Who decided that?”

“Guinevere.” Arthur took a deep breath. “It was almost three but I talked her into waiting a few days before we get married. I told her that I didn’t want the same anniversary as you and Morgana. She saw sense and agreed.”

“Lucky for you.” Merlin smirked.

Morgana burst through the door. “Oh! Thank the gods. Mordred isn’t here.”

“Morgana?” Arthur looked at his sister with annoyance.

“Mordred is looking for you, Arthur.” Morgana explained. “He wants you to declare war on Lot to avenge his mother’s death. I tried to talk him out of it but he rushed off. I thought he was coming here.”

“So you came here and burst in without knocking?” Arthur asked.

“I wasn’t looking for you I was looking for Merlin.” Morgana sighed. “Just stay with him, Merlin, until I can get Mordred to calm down.”

“Sure.” Merlin grinned.

“Wait! What are you two up to?” Morgana looked at them both. “You’re up to something. It’s all over your face. If you are going to get Elyan drunk, you better think twice. Gwen will put you both in the stocks.”

“She isn’t the queen yet.” Arthur glared at his sister.

“You really want to find out if she can get the knights to put you in the stocks?” Morgana put her hands on her hips.

Arthur winced. “No.”

“That goes for you too, Merlin.” Morgana pointed her finger at Merlin’s nose. “No taking Elyan to the pub tonight.”

Merlin looked at Morgana’s finger and nodded.

Morgana turned and walked out the door.

“Now what?” Arthur looked at merlin.

“There is always the throne room.” Merlin shrugged. “She didn’t say that we couldn’t get him drunk there.”

“I like how sneaky you can be.” Arthur chuckled. “Tell one of the guards to let the knights know that we are having an emergency council in the throne room.”

“What about Mordred?” Merlin asked.

“We will just have to keep an eye open for him.” Arthur waved his hand. “Go.”

Merlin nodded and stepped out into the corridor to summon a guard.   


End file.
